The Driving Force
is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Starla has lost one of her pistons which makes her engine work, and Blaze has to travel around town to a muddy swamp to find it before Crusher can get it first. Synopsis In the middle of a race at the Monster Dome, Crusher steals the lead, stopping Zeg, Stripes and Darington with a cheat. Blaze then suddenly comes out of nowhere, and the crowd cheers for him. He introduces himself and AJ to the viewers and AJ points out Crusher's almost at the finish. Luckily, Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to overtake Crusher and win. Blaze goes to his pit and AJ wipes some mud off his fender before his friends come over to congratulate him on his win. Crusher then goes over to his own pit as Pickle talks to him. Crusher is jealous of Blaze because everyone loves him for being fast and always winning, and wants to be the best himself. Crusher throws a temper tantrum which causes several oil cans to fall on him. Starla then slinks over to Blaze, not looking really good. Thinking there's something wrong with her engine, Gabby comes over and checks under Starla's hood and finds it's missing a piston; without it, she cannot drive properly. She's supposed to have six, but she only has five. Starla quips it fell out somewhere and begins to cry. AJ uses his Visor View to locate the missing piston in a mud pit somewhere outside of town, and he and Blaze decide to get it while Gabby checks on Starla. Unfortunately, Crusher has overheard and wants it first, thinking it'll give his engine extra power to make him the best Monster Machine in the world, but Pickle denies it. Blaze and AJ have to get the piston before Crusher does. They set off, singing Let's Blaze in the background as Gabby wishes them good luck. Down the road, Blaze decides to take a shortcut through an alleyway to catch up with Crusher, but a giant box blocks his path. He pushes it out of the way using force - a strength used to push or pull things - and makes it back to the road. AJ then spots Crusher and Pickle up the street and they hurry after them. When Crusher finds out Blaze is behind him, he thinks of the perfect way to stop him - he constructs a Bigfoot Robot to chase after him. The robot's feet are full of so much force, he'll keep chasing them until he stomps them flat. He and AJ have to think of a solution fast. Blaze thinks the robot can't go upstairs because the stairs are little while the robot's feet are big, but it doesn't work and the robot makes it up fine. Blaze then puts trash cans in the robot's way, but he squishes them flat. Finally, Blaze thinks the robot can't move if he steps on something slippery and falls, so he and AJ drive across a wet road, and the robot slips on the water, and he self destructs, as robots can't walk on slippery roads. Blaze and AJ go through a construction site, demonstrating various force techniques while singing Force in the background. After the song, they get a call from Gabby who's still working on a depressed-looking Starla. AJ tells Gabby not to worry, and he and Blaze continue on. Meanwhile, Crusher is following Pickle through a jungle to the piston, getting pineapples and leaves stuck to his face much to his disgust. When he hears Blaze's horn, he spots him following him and constructs a Giant Pineapple Blaster to stop him. When Blaze spots Crusher and the flying pineapples, he turns himself into a crane with a wrecking ball to knock them away with a big force. He succeeds with help from the viewers and goes on. In the jungle, Crusher is still looking for the piston, with Pickle finding a whole bunch of other things first. Pickle then spots the piston in the mud pit and Crusher grabs it with his tow hook, but Blaze grabs it on the other side, saying it's for Starla and not him, and the two fight over it. AJ uses his Visor View to measure the force of the trucks. When Crusher gets more force than Blaze, Blaze manages to pull with a force more than Crusher's and successfully gets the piston and drags Crusher into the mud. Blaze and AJ hurry back to the Monster Dome. AJ returns the piston to Starla, fixing her, and they celebrate with a race around the empty track together. As for Crusher, he is angry that Blaze beat him as Pickle struggles to free him from the mud and thinks he'll never beat him. His force eventually gives out, dropping Crusher into the mud again as he remarks, "Disgusting!", and the view fades out on him. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept